Protecting What's His
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: AU Post Season 2. On his way to the Hale manor Stiles stumbles over a box and crashes to the ground. He looks inside the box and finds a baby no more than two or three months old. He doesn't know why but he has this intense feeling to protect the baby no matter what happens to him. Sterek, Isaac/Scott, Jackson/Lydia, Erica/Boyd, Peter/Chris Argent, NC17. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Post Season 2. On his way to the Hale manor Stiles stumbles over a box and crashes to the ground. He looks inside the box and finds a baby no more than two or three months old. Just as he's about to shout for someone he hears screaming and turns just in time to witness a group of Alpha werewolves kill a woman. Once the woman is dead Stiles over hears them talking about needing to find the 'child'. Stiles quickly hurries back to the baby and then races to the Hale manor as fast as he can. He doesn't know why but he has this intense feeling to protect the baby no matter what happens to him. Sterek, Isaac/Scott, Jackson/Lydia, Erica/Boyd, Peter/Chris Argent, NC17.

**I've read a few abandoned baby fics so I decided to write my own. I saw the little thing about the Alpha pack coming to Beacon Hills and I thought it would be cool if they came to Beacon Hills for an Alpha baby. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

Stiles curses as once again he stubs his toes on an invisible root sticking out of the ground and nearly falls on his face. He reaches out and grabs the nearest tree for balance and huffs when his hand slides down the bark instead of holding. He grimaces when he feels something sticky and wet on his palm and without looking brings his hand down to wipe it on his jeans.

His brow furrows when the wetness on his jeans isn't sticky like sap and gasps when he brings his hand to his face and sees what looks like blood on it. "Oh shit."

Stiles starts running. He doesn't even watch where he's going. He has no idea who or what that blood belonged to but he wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. Hell no.

Stiles nearly collides with a large tree and swivels around to miss it. Instead his foot gets caught on something large and he crashes to the ground before he can even put his arms out to brace himself.

He grunts in pain when his side and arm slam into the tree he was trying to avoid. He looks down to see what he hit and his mouth gapes open when he finds a baby wrapped in blankets inside of an ordinary brown box. With a hiss and a flinch he crouches down to the babies level and examines it with his eyes to see if it's hurt.

When he finds no wounds or blood stains he smiles slightly because that means the blood he stuck his hand in does not belong to the baby. He reaches down a runs a gentle finger down the babies face. The baby is full awake and alert. When Stiles' fingers touch the babies skin the babies eyes flash red and Stiles immediately stumbles back in shock.

A werewolf baby. An Alpha werewolf baby. What the fuck?

Suddenly a fear driven scream rips through the woods. Stiles scrambles to his feet and instinctively picks the box up too. Like a dumbass though he follows the noise as quietly as he can.

As he walks he can hear voices coming closer and closer. He hides behind a large tree and peaks his head around to see what's going on. A small group of people are standing in front of a woman who his cradling a bloody limp arm.

"Where is the child?" A male voice asks from the group of people.

The woman lets her eyes flash red and she snarls. "I will never tell you. The child and safe and away from you. My child will not grow up to me a monster. Just because he's an Alpha does not mean he needs to kill and scare just for fun. My husband refused to and I refuse to make my son that way."

The group of people, who Stiles is guessing are werewolves, eyes flash red as well. "Your husband refused to so we killed him." The man smirks.

The woman shakes her head sadly. "I never understood why you thought that way. Being an Alpha doesn't mean kill who and what you please when you please. Being an Alpha is about protecting the people in your pack, being a family with them and dying for them if necessary. That's how my husband was raised and that is how my son with be raised. You will never find him." She vows.

The wolves surrounding her begin snarling and growling, almost foaming at the mouth. The man who was talking suddenly lunges forward and rips the woman's head from her body.

Stiles clamps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. He's seen a lot of shit in the past year but he's never seen someone's head ripped straight off before. He honestly didn't know werewolves were strong enough to do that.

The man steps back from the woman's now fallen body and orders two of his men to pick it up and get it out of here while another woman begins cleaning the area. "We need to find the child. That child is the first child to ever be born from too Alphas and to be born an Alpha itself without needing to kill an Alpha to become on. That child is already strong and it's only two months old. We need to find it. That child can be the ultimate Alpha when it reaches age."

Stiles looks down at the baby, still in its box and then back at the group of murderess Alpha's. He quickly and silently picks the baby up and lets the box drop to the ground before running as fast as he can to the Hale residence. He doesn't dare look back until he breaks through the woods and sees the freshly rebuilt house right in front of him.

He quickly looks over his shoulder before sprinting through the yard and up the porch. He doesn't even knock, just throws the front door open and then shuts it with a slam. He leans his back against it and shuts his eyes for a few seconds.

"What the hell is that?" A deep voice growls.

Stiles' eyes snap open and he stares at Derek and then looks down at the baby in his arms. "It's a baby." He states dumbly.

Derek growls again and stalks forward. Again, instinctively Stiles brings the baby closer to his chest hisses out a low, "Don't."

Derek stops in shock and stares at Stiles. "Stiles, do you know what that is?" he asks.

Stiles nods his head. "Yes, it is a werewolf baby and I just watched a pack of Alpha's kill his mother. The mother was also an Alpha. And…so is the baby." He mutters the last part.

"What? That's impossible. A wolf can only become an Alpha when they kill an Alpha or when they come of age and it is passed on to them through a ceremony with the retiring Alpha." Derek answers matter of fact.

Stiles nods. "Yes, I know all of that, but I just watched a pack of Alpha's kill a woman after demanding to know where her child is because it's apparently the very first wolf ever to be born an Alpha. Just come here, but be careful and don't touch him." He warns.

Derek gives Stiles a look of disbelief but walks over to the pair anyway. Stiles waits until Derek is watching the baby before reaching down and grabbing Derek's hand. He closes his eyes for a second to ignore the shock that goes up his arm from touching Derek. He should be used to it by now considering Derek is always touching him when he throws him against walls and doors but Stiles still feels a shock every time Derek touches him. He slowly lifts Derek's hand and gently lays it on the baby's cheek.

Just like when Stiles touched him the baby's eyes opens and flash red quickly before he shuts them again and falls back in a gentle sleep. Stiles is kind of reluctant to let Derek's hand go but he does because he doesn't want to seem suspicious.

"I don't know what it means for him to be an Alpha at a young age but I do know that I can't let that Alpha pack have him. They killed his mother and father. The only reason they killed his parents is because his parents didn't want him to be a killing machine like the Alpha pack is. I didn't hear everything but they want to raise the baby to become some kind of super Alpha because he's the first born Alpha werewolf. Derek, I know I'm only seventeen but I can't let them take him." Stiles looks up at Derek with pleading eyes.

Derek rolls his eyes but inside he knows how serious this situation is. If an Alpha pack wants an Alpha baby then it's not for a good reason. Derek can agree with Stiles when he says they need to protect the baby. Derek finds himself nodding. "I agree with you about protecting the baby but how are we going to be able to do that?" he asks.

Stiles bites his bottom lip. "I..uh…told my dad everything. When he found me all beaten up I tried to lie and say it was the rivalry team but he refused to believe me and in a exhausted rush I told him everything that's happened over the last year. He didn't believe me at first but I made Scott shift in front of him and Ms. McCall confirmed it too. I think if we tell my dad about the Alpha pack he can help us with the law side of things. Danny is awesome with computers so I can have him fake some documents and a birth record for the hospital. We can say the baby is mine and the mother died in child birth leaving me with the baby, just for the paper aspect of it. I know my dad and Danny will help us especially when they see the baby themselves. No one in their right mind would put a baby in danger." He babbles.

Derek nods absently. "How did you think of all of this so quickly. I'd probably still be panicking if it was me." he admits.

Stiles smiles. "Because of my ADHD my mind never stops running. I can think of anything even if I'm having a conversation with someone else. Uh…there is one more thing I'm going to need." He hesitates to ask.

"What?"

"I'm going to need the baby to stay here. Neither my house nor my room is big enough for a baby. You just finished rebuilding and there are so many rooms here. Plus you and Peter can protect the baby from an Alpha pack much better than I can. I know it's a lot to ask because you probably don't want a baby around but…" Stiles trails off and bites his bottom lip again.

"If you can get your dads help and his permission you can move in with the baby. I don't know a thing about taking care of a baby and I can tell you already have a bond with him. It would just be better if you were here with him. If you dad isn't so keen on the idea then he can have a room to stay in if he ever wants to check up on you."

Stiles' jaw drops and he nods quickly before looking back down at the baby. "Thanks Derek. That means a lot. I'm going to run to the store and get some things for the baby when I found him he was in a box with nothing but this blanket with him. I'm going to need to buy diapers and get formula before I head home to talk to dad. I'll call you if things get out of hand with my dad." He turns around, ready to head out when he realizes something. He turns back to face Derek. "Uh…I ran here and I have no idea if the Alpha pack is still in the woods or not. Would you be able to drive me to the store and then home?" he asks.

Derek rolls his eyes but lets a small smile play on his lips when Stiles turns his back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**These three new stories I've been working on are coming to me so fast. I honestly never thought I would write Teen Wolf fanfiction and here I am with seven open and running fanfictions that I'm writing and beginning to upload. Maybe 8 or 9 because I have two more ideas that just hit me today, lol. Stay tuned because I plan on uploading all of them!**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. There is a pack of Alpha werewolves somewhere in Beacon Hills looking for this baby and you want to protect it while living at Derek's house." The Sherriff repeats slowly.

Stiles nods dumbly and shifts the baby in his arms. "Listen dad, I know this is a lot to ask but it needs to be done. This pack does not want the baby for any good reasons and I heard the mother before she died. She swore that her child would never be like those monsters, she gave up her life so that that could never happen. I watched her being killed. I have to do this for her. Even though I didn't know her she died protecting her child, a child that she doesn't even get to see grow up. You have to understand where I'm coming from. I may have had a mother for eight years of my life but I still lost mine way too soon and I just can't sit back while a child is taken from his own and then raised by the monsters who killed her."

The Sherriff watches his son ramble silently, a small smile on his face. He knows his son can be dramatic at times but he also knows that his son can be stubborn and passionate too. Even though he doesn't like the idea of Stiles living at Derek's house because he sees the way Derek looks at him when he thinks no one is paying him any attention but he knows it's the best and probably only way to keep both Stiles and the baby safe.

The Sherriff sighs and slumps back in his seat. "Fine. I'm going to want to talk to Derek about some things but if this is the only way to keep you and the baby safe then I will go along with it for now. But…" he interrupts before Stiles can go on excitedly. "I want you to keep your grades up and mind your manners. I don't care if it is only Derek and his uncle Peter you know how you should behave and I expect you to do it. I will be calling the school to make sure your grades stay up and if even know of them drops you're coming back home and the baby is going into the system. Do you understand?" he asks sternly.

Stiles gasps and pulls the baby closer to his body. "Yes, I understand. Derek told me to tell you that there is enough room at the house if there are a few nights that you want to stay and keep an eye me or the baby."

The Sherriff nods. "Alright. That's sounds fair. I still meant everything I said and I expect you to listen to them."

Stiles nods again. "I will dad, I promise. This means a lot to me."

The Sherriff nods again and fixes his gaze on the baby. "What's his name or did he not come with one?"

Stiles smiles down at the little boy in his arms. "The blanket he was wrapped in was embroidered to an Alex so I'm guessing that's his name. If not then that's what I'm going to call him anyway. It's a good name and it must mean something if he was wrapped in a blanket with that name on it. I mean who in their right mind would wrap a baby in a blanket that already has a name on it if it's not the name of the baby being wrapped in it. Does that make sense? Unless, of course, it's the name of the father or mother. The blanket could have belonged to one of them when they were a baby and they decided to pass it on to their own child. I could see a parent doing that. If that's the case then the baby is just going to be named after one of them. The name would still mean something either way."

The Sherriff rolls his eyes at his sons rambling and grabs his sons phone off of the table to text Derek to come over for a talk before Stiles officially moves in with Derek. By the time he's all done with that Stiles is still rambling on to the baby about anything and everything. The Sherriff smiles fondly and thinks that in some ways this baby..er Alex is going to be good for Stiles.

Because of Stiles' ADHD he can never sit still or stay quiet for too long. Maybe having to take care of a baby will ground him a bit and will give him someone that he has to keep up with instead of the other way around. Plus, now Stiles has someone to ramble to that can't technically tell him to shut the hell up.

The Sherriff sets the phone back on the table and moves to the fridge to grab some things for dinner. When he texted Derek, Derek told him he was getting a crib and some things that the baby would need that Stiles probably can't afford. He'd said he'd be here in about half an hour. That gives the Sherriff enough time to make some spaghetti.

Stiles is, of course, still rambling on to the baby when the doorbell rings forty five minutes later. He's moved from the table to pacing the kitchen and living room.

"Stiles, quit talking to the baby and get the door. Dinner is ready so invite him into the kitchen." The Sherriff yells.

Stiles stops talking and pacing long enough to furrow his brow and look towards the door in confusion. He hesitantly opens the door but when he sees Derek on the other side he sighs in relief and opens the door wider. "Hey, I thought we were just going to meet at the house after I talked to my dad?" he asks.

Derek shrugs. "Your dad texted me on your cell earlier and said to come over for dinner because he wanted to talk about the new arrangement. Plus, I realized when we went to the store earlier that you didn't buy a crib or anything for the baby to sleep in. I picked a few furniture pieces for you and the baby and got the ready in the two rooms. You can't move in and sleep on the floor and you little barely a twin twin bed is too small for you and a baby." Derek stops when he realizes he's rambling in a very Stiles like manner and shuts his mouth with a scowl and a shrug.

Stiles just smiles brightly and moves aside for Derek to come in. he can tell he's rubbing off on the older boy and is secretly thrilled that he can effect someone like Derek Broody Hale.

"Uh…thanks. I wasn't even thinking about a crib. Just food and clothes at the time. I'll pay you back as soon as I can." He says.

Derek shakes his head as he follows Stiles into the kitchen. "You don't have to pay me back. I did this so the baby had what baby's need." He shrugs awkwardly. Even though Stiles can't tell that he's lying and he also can't tell that he really did it because he knew it would please the younger man he still feels awkward about it.

He's known that Stiles is his mate ever since he first saw him in the woods with Scott the night after his sister was killed. He knew what it meant when his heart sped up at seeing the boy and then began beating in the same rhythm as Stiles'. He tried to deny it at first because of what happened with Kate and because he never saw himself as gay before but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it for long.

He couldn't help it when he ended up sitting on the roof right outside of Stiles' window just about every night. He couldn't help it when he would sneak to the school during the day and watch Stiles though his classroom windows. He couldn't help it if he began pushing Stiles into solid things just too secretly try and get Scott's scent off of him. He definitely couldn't help it when he slit his uncle's throat because he dared to even offer Stiles the bite and think of touching what's his.

When they get to the kitchen the Sherriff waves them to the table as he dishes out the food. Once everyone is sitting down and eating, with the baby still tucked gently under Stiles' arm, the Sherriff finally turns to Derek and clears his throat.

"I know that this move needs to be done but I also need to know that my son is going to be safe with you and Peter. I'm not holding anything that's happened in the past against you but you have to understand where I'm coming from with this. He's my only kid." The Sherriff finishes desperately.

Stiles swallows the lump in his throat and answers before Derek can. "Dad…I'm not leaving for good I just need somewhere to stay in order to take care of the baby until we can deal with the Alpha pack and maybe find relatives of his. I'm the best at research and I know I can find things better than most. You know me, I have to do this." He pleads.

The Sherriff sighs and rubs a hand down his face. Stiles bites his bottom lip and looks down at a still sleeping Alex and Derek silently watches both father and son.

"I know son and I trust you." He turns to Derek again. "You make sure you look out for him and keep yourselves safe." He stops and takes a labored breath. "I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you this but I have to go away on business. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone either. There was a triple murder homicide down in Texas and they think the victims are related to this town or someone in it somehow. It may be or may not be but because I'm the Sherriff I'm the one that has to go and check it out. It'll take me a few days to drive down, then a few more days maybe a week or two to actually figure everything out and then another few more days to travel back." he trails off.

Stiles' jaw drops. "What! You're just now telling me this? When the hell would you have told me if this didn't happen?" he demands.

The Sherriff gives him a guilty smile. "Probably still tonight because I have to leave first thing in the morning." He adds just a guiltily.

Stiles splutters and almost wakes the baby when it becomes a bit high pitched. He sends his father a withering glare and readjusts Alex in his arms so he'll settle down and back into sleep. "Oh we are so going to have words old man." He snaps before jumping up from his seat and walking upstairs to his room.

The Sherriff sighs and slumps back in his seat after he hears Stiles' bedroom door close.

Derek glances from the ceiling to the Sherriff and back again. "What the hell just happened?" he asks.

The Sherriff gives a tired sigh. "Stiles doesn't like it when I go away for investigations because he can't come with me. He has this whole thing about being around to keep me safe and help with the research so I can get home faster. When he was twelve I went for an investigation and the killer we were searching for very nearly killed me. I was in the hospital down there for two weeks and Stiles couldn't come to me because we didn't have the money. He stayed with Scott and he hated every moment of it. I've tried to not take any away cases but this one is too big and too serious to pass up. I just can't risk more people getting killed if the killer isn't stopped."

Derek nods his head in understanding. "Stiles will understand he's just scared for you and with finding a baby in the woods and becoming its primary care giver before he can even blink just has him a bit frazzled. We both know how Stiles can get when he has too many things to think about and he can't quite control anything. I'll go talk to him that way he doesn't leave here upset and not have a chance to talk to you." Derek stands up from his seat and heads upstairs to Stiles' room.

"Thanks Derek." The Sherriff whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter down. This one is very emotional and I'm sorry for that. At first I was going to keep the talks to small ones but my fingers got away from me while I was typing. Uncle Peter in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Stiles is sitting on his bed with an old book about Alpha's open in his lap while the baby is sleeping on his bean bag chair in the corner. The chair is actually really comfortable so Stiles knows that it's safe for the baby to sleep on until they get to Derek's.

There's a knock at the door and Stiles sighs. "Come in." he says softly because he just knows that it's Derek. His dad usually gives him his space when he starts to have one of his meltdowns, Derek doesn't know to do that and he probably wouldn't even if he did know.

Derek pushes the door open and enters the room silently. His lips quirk up just a bit when he spots the baby sleeping in Stiles' bean bag. He moves over to the chair in front of Stiles' desk and takes a seat.

"Stiles…I'm not very good at this but I really think you need to see your dad before we leave. I know you want to protect him and keep him safe but being the Sherriff is his job. His job is to protect people just like you try to protect him. He loves you and I know you love him but you have to have faith that he'll come back safe." Derek says.

Stiles stares up at Derek in shock because that's the most he's heard Derek say in one breath. He licks his lips and his eyes wonder over to the baby. He knows Derek is right but that doesn't stop the scared feeling or the butterflies in his stomach. "How did you do it?" he asks suddenly.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"How did you stand letting your family fight all the time? I don't even like it when dad goes to work half the time because you never know what could be out there." Stiles tries to explain.

Derek gets this faraway look in his eyes and turns his head so he's looking out the window. "It sucked. Knowing that there were hunters out there and that they could find us at any time…it just sucked. I was too young at the time to really be of any help but it didn't stop me from feeling helpless any time my parents or sisters would go out to hunt or just to run." He confesses.

"Sisters?" Stiles asks.

Derek's head snaps over to stare at Stiles. He must not have realized what he said. He clears his throat and nods hastily. "Yeah. I had four of them, I was the youngest. Ashley and Amber were the oldest and twins. One was a werewolf and the other was human. Next was Laura who you know was a werewolf. Then there was Jessica she was human. I was last."

"Two of your sisters were humans? How is that possible?" Stiles' curious side is kicking in.

There's a ghost of a smile on Derek's face. "Yes Stiles, being a born werewolf is inherited. Just like having blue eyes or red hair. It doesn't matter if either parent or both are werewolves, all of their children could turn out human or all could be werewolf. My family was split pretty evenly. I had a few aunts, uncles and cousins who were human and it was equal in numbers for the werewolves in the family as well. We all protected each other but we also had faith and knew when to let others take care of themselves. It's hard to do it but you have to. It's hurts and there are some days when you don't think you'll be able to stand it. It's hard knowing the ones you loves are out there doing what you know they have to and not be able to either tag along to keep them within arm's reach."

He stops talking abruptly realizing that he hasn't talked about his family since they died. He never even talked to Laura about them. It was always hard to remember them. But now, sitting in Stiles' room and watching what he's going through with his dad, Derek finds that it's easy to talk about them and to remember things. He doesn't feel guilt or shame, he feels love and protectiveness and remembrance.

He's always blamed himself for what happened to his family. He knows it's his fault they were murdered. He literally walked the killer right into his home. Introduced her to his family, even after his sisters his human sisters warned him that there was something off about her. He didn't listen because he thought he was in love, he thought he found his mate and he was so happy, and so naive to what she really was.

"Derek?" Stiles asks softly

Derek sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "Listen Stiles, I know it's hard to let your father leave, especially when he's leaving to deal with a serious case but if you don't let him go he won't be able to help people. And if you let him go thinking you're angry with him then he's only going to be distracted the entire time he's gone. You need to talk to him, tell him how you feel and then let him go. If it makes you feel better demand that he call you every night and text you at least three times a day to make sure he's safe." Derek shrugs.

Stiles smiles at him then blushes before looking down. "I guess you're right. I know it's hard and it sucks but I know helping people is something he loves to do, especially since my mom died. She used to always encourage him to do as much as he can as a deputy. After she died he wanted to even more so he ran for Sherriff and ended up getting the job. I guess it's not really fair for me to keep him from continuing to do that."

With a sigh Stiles stands up and heads for his door. He stops in the doorway and turns back to Derek. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Alex with I talk to my dad?"

Derek shakes his and waves him off. As soon as he hears Stiles reach the bottom of the stairs he stands up and moves over to the bed. Even though he feels like a creeper he picks up Stiles' pillow and inhales deeply. He loves Stiles' scent. Ever since that day in the woods when he first laid eyes on him and Scott he's had Stiles' smell ingrained in his nose. He's embarrassed to admit it but he often sneaks into Stiles' room while the boy is in school and just lays in his bed for hours thinking. Being around Stiles or being able to smell him is the only time he can truly think straight. Maybe that is why he was so quick to open up about his family without even realizing it.

He sets the pillows back down before he can be caught with it and tunes his ears into the conversation going on downstairs.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles takes a deep breath before knocking on his father's bedroom door. He waits for the soft come in before pushing the door open and slipping inside. He shuts the door quietly behind him and leans his back against the door. His father is sitting at the end of his bed with two suitcases open and empty behind him and he has his head in his hands.

He looks up when Stiles enters and gives his son a small tired smile. "Hey son."

"Hey dad."

The Sherriff sighs. "Listen Stiles, I don't have to go if you…"

"I'm sorry." Stiles blurts.

The Sherriff stops talking and raises an eyebrow. Stiles sighs again and moves away from the door to come sit beside his father on the bed. "I'm sorry dad. I'm so afraid of losing you that I keep you from helping and protecting other people. I was being selfish. I was just so afraid of losing another parent that I tried to keep you from doing your job and that's not fair of me. I want you to go, I want you to go and catch this asshole and then come back to me. I know you need to do this. It's not only your job but a part of who you are."

He stops talking for a minute and swallows the lump in his throat. The Sherriff can sense that he wants to say more so he keeps quiet and waits for him to begin speaking again.

"I remember before mom died that she used to help you with every case she could. At first I thought it was because she was bored and had nothing better to do but as I got older I realized that she was doing it because it was something that you loved and she wanted to share that with you. She knew you love to help people and she didn't want anyone, not even herself, to stand in the way of you doing that. She sucked up her pride and helped you in any way she could because she knew it was the right thing to do. She wanted you to be the best at something you loved. When she died and you were all I had left I became selfish and scared because I didn't want to ruin the risk of losing another part of me. I didn't want to be alone. In the beginning I tried to help you just like she did but some of the cases I saw were pretty bad and I started to think that any one of those victims could have been you. I got angry because I couldn't understand why you would want to look at things like that every single day. I didn't see it from your point of view until Derek and the werewolves came to town. Helping them get through everything and trying to save people's lives made me realize why you do what you do. I do it because I don't want to lose you or Derek or the pack. I want to keep them safe and if that means I have to suck it up and deal with the bad things first then I was going to do it because it was worth it. Saving even just one life is a good thing so that's what I did. I helped Derek get Peter and then I helped Derek get Gerard and the Kanima."

Stiles fiddles with his hands, refusing to look up at his father. "I know your job isn't all sunshine and rainbows but I know it's worth it. The close calls, the injury's, the late nights and the sleepless ness are all worth it because in the end you get the bad guy and you save another life. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I really am. Finding a werewolf baby in the woods seconds after his mother was killed kind of made me think of mom and I got scared again, I got selfish again and I don't want to be like that anymore."

Stiles finally looks up into his father's face and finds the man gently crying, not making any noise just tears leaking down his face steadily. Stiles can feel his own eyes tear up and the weight of the past few hours slump his shoulders. His father immediately pulls him into a bone crushing hug and Stiles hangs on for dear life. They never have these moments anymore and Stiles has missed them because as much as he wants to be an adult he's not ashamed to admit that he needs his father every once and a while.

When they finally pull back from each other both of them have smiles on their faces. "I love you Stiles. No matter what I go through for my job you will always come first. You're right when you say I love to help people but that doesn't compare for my love for you. You are my son and nothing will ever make you come second in my life." The Sherriff promises.

Stiles gives him a watery smile and nods. He wipes his eyes and stands up. "I guess I'll let you get packing." He makes his way back to the door but stops with his hand on the doorknob. He turns to his father once again. "I want you to call me every night to check in and I want you to at least text me two or three times a day so that I know your safe." He demands, the smiles never leaving his face.

The Sherriff rolls his eyes but nods with his own smiles. "When did I become the parent?" he jokes.

Stiles chuckles. "When I met werewolves." He says nonchalantly.

The Sherriff throws his head back and laughs. "Yeah, I'm sure that was the day."

Stiles laughs and leaves the room to head back to his own.

**~! #$%&!~**

Derek smiles as he hears the two men downstairs laughing and gets up to attend to the baby when he starts whimpering and whining. As soon as he bends down and picks him up the little Alpha immediately goes quiet and snuggles into Derek's chest.

Derek can't help the swell of emotions he feels as Stiles' footsteps sound on the stairs the baby in his arms drifts back to sleep.

He's definitely in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter ready. I've been a little slow at writing and updating for some reason. I'm hoping to get back into the grove and be updating a lot faster. I think it's because of all the prompts I have open. I'm trying to divide my time with each of them and I end up adding more ideas and plots to the list. Sorry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Stiles grabs Alex out of his brand new car seat while Derek grabs all of the bags out of the trunk. For a second Stiles feels bad making him carry all of their bags but then he remembers that Derek has werewolf strength and shrugs to himself as he heads up to the Hale house.

The front door opens just as he steps onto the bottom step and Peter walks out onto the porch with electric blue eyes. "What is that smell?" he half asks half growls.

Stiles protectively cradles the car seat against his chest and back up half a step. "It's my adoptive Alpha son who I'm protecting from the Alpha Pack. You are not to harm him."

Peter stops and furrows his brow. "An Alpha baby? Really? Wow, I've only ever read about baby werewolves being born Alpha. Where is its mother and father?" he asks moving aside to let Stiles and Derek into the house.

Stiles winces. "His father died a while ago and I watched his mother get murdered about three four hours ago. The Alpha pack killed her after she refused to tell them where she hid her baby. I overheard them talking about teaching him to grow up to be a killing machine. She refused to let that happen and they killed her. I grabbed the baby and ran before they could find him. I won't let an innocent person be turned into a monster just because his eyes happen to glow red." He states determinedly.

Derek rolls his eyes behind Stiles' back because he's heard the same thing three times already. Peter bites his lip to keep himself from chuckling. Stiles has always been a fierce about the people he wants to keep safe.

"Well alright. Looks like there's another member to the Hale Pack." Peter announces.

Stiles' mouth drops open. "Really? You're okay with this?" he asks.

Peter nods. "Of course. It's only a baby and he can't defend himself. One of us is going to have to talk to Argent though. Let him know there's an Alpha pack in town and they're looking to kidnap a child. Get him to get some hunters to scowl the woods and town." He answers.

Derek nods and gets a little smirk on his face. "Why don't you do it Peter. If you leave now you can probably catch him before he does his nightly hunt."

Peter glowers at Derek but nods anyway and with one last look at the baby and Stiles head's out the door and into the night. Stiles furrows his brows and glances at Derek. "What the hell was that? Are Chris and Peter having problems because he's back from the dead or something?" he asks.

Derek shakes his head and Stiles thinks he sees a ghost of a smile on his face. "No, just some unfinished business between the two and they have been avoiding each other since Peter came back. They need to both act like adults and talk, that's all. Come on, I'll show you to the baby's room and then to yours." He says.

"How many rooms are there? I don't want to put anyone out. Is there still room for Isaac and the others?" he asks hesitantly.

Derek stops and turns to Stiles. "There are plenty of rooms here for everyone. Boyd and Erica are both staying home until they turn eighteen and then they are either renting or buying their own place in town that way they can be alone when they want to. Same with Jackson and Lydia, they already have a place picked out they're just waiting for their parents to sign the papers. As of right now it's just me, Peter Isaac and now you and the baby living here. There are plenty of guest rooms for when someone wants to crash here. Peter has the basement to himself, I have the attic and the second floor is full of guestrooms and bathrooms. The first floor is the living room, dining room, kitchen and then the rest of the first floor is the library. I've built a garage around back of the house for weightlifting and training." He stops when he realizes Stiles is staring at him in amusement. "What?" he grumbles.

Stiles' grin widens. "Nothing. It's just nice to hear you say more than one sentence at a time." He shrugs and continues on his way upstairs.

Derek rolls his eyes behind Stiles' back but follows him dutifully up the stairs. Once they reach the top of the steps Derek takes over leading the way. He turns right once he hits the top of the stairs and leads the way all the way down the hallway. As they walk Stiles notices that there are a lot less doors on this end of the hallway than the other.

Finally Derek stops directly in front of a door that is literally at the end of the hallway, not on the right or left but actually at the end of the hallway. There are two more doors that are actually on the left and right side of the hallway. Derek turns to the door on the left and opens it. Stiles' jaw literally drops when he steps into the room.

The room is like stepping into a jungle. The base color of the room is a sky blue with the jungle painted onto it that way some of the blue still peaked out like a real sky would between the trees in a jungle. There's a half set up crib up against the far wall with diaper changing table fully assembled against the other. There is only one window in the room but it's high up, almost touching the ceiling.

"What was this room supposed to be?" Stiles can't help but ask.

Derek fidgets and shrugs. "Nothing actually, I've always loved to draw and paint and when I was buying the paints for the rooms I decided to just paint random scenes in each of the room to give them more life. I couldn't stand the thought of them just being bare especially after the fire. This is the jungle room which is actually perfect for the baby because being an Alpha will draw him towards the woods. If he actually sleeps in this room then the scenery will keep him calm when the animal urges flare up."

"Flare up? Will that happen a lot?"

Derek shrugs again. "I'm not sure. I've never seen an Alpha this young before. Alpha, no matter what age, all have the urge to have a pack and be a part of a pack. Being a baby and not understanding certain things can make those urges different. If you surround the baby with things that are familiar to their nature then he's more likely to stay calm and in control. Even at such a young age."

Stiles is almost speechless. Derek's hasn't said this much in a long time. The last time he talked this much was when he was on the run from the law and needed to figure out how to get out of it. "How do you know all of this?"

Derek gets the ghost of a smile on his face. "My dad loved doing research, almost as much as you. He loved to learn new things. He even looked up stuff that he already knew was fake just to compare it to something else for fun. The library was his favorite place to be when he wasn't with my mom. When they were a part for whatever reason you could always find my dad in the library with his face either in a book or glued to a computer screen."

Stiles smiles. "I think I would have liked your dad." He says before he can stop himself.

Derek's eyes widen slightly but he gives a small genuine smile and nods. "I think he would have liked you too. You would have been the person to call when he wanted a research buddy. He was always trying to rope me or Laura into doing it with him but we always used to tease him for being a nerd and leaving him to it."

Without thinking about it Stiles sets the car seat down on the floor and wraps Derek into his arms. Derek stiffens for half a second before relaxing with a sigh and attentively hugging back. "I know you're not the type of person that talks about feelings but remembering them in their good ways are okay. It'll hurt for a while, it did when I first started remembering my mom, but it'll get better. The memories will make you smile instead of feeling sad. I promise you that." He whispers.

Stiles pulls back so he can see Derek's face and his breath catches in his throat when he sees the looks on Derek's face. Derek's face is so open and raw that Stiles just wants to bury his face in Derek's neck and whisper that it's going to be okay over and over again.

Stiles is also struck with the thought that Derek is beautiful with this expression on his face. Stiles fell in love with the sourwolf he knows and loves but seeing this look on his face just makes his heart beat faster and the love he feels deeper.

Derek's eyes flick down to Stiles' lips and Stiles can't help but dip his tongue out and wet them. Derek's eyes flash red briefly and a growl rumbles in his throat. Stiles wants to kiss Derek but he can't be the one to make the first move. It has to be Derek. Derek is the one out of the two of them that has emotional issues. He has to be sure he wants it before Stiles will act on his own desires.

Derek's eyes flick up to stare into Stiles' and he must like what he see because he begins leaning down towards Stiles' lips.

Just as their lips are about to touch, they are literally a breath away from each other when Alex lets out the loudest cry. They flinch away from each other and Stiles moves over to the car seat to pick the baby up.

Derek shoves his hands in his pockets and fidgets. "I'll finish putting the crib together so you can actually lay him down before I show you to your own room." He mutters.

Stiles nods and suppresses a sigh because he knows Derek was about to kiss him and he's not sure if Derek is going to shut down and not want to try again. Stiles lips are still tingling with anticipation and he can't help but run his tongue across them again. "Okay." he says when he realizes he hasn't answered Derek. "I'm gonna go downstairs and make him a bottle while you set the crib up. By the time he finishes it you should be done and I can put him down for the night. do you think he's still in the phase of waking up every few hours still?"

Derek shakes his head. "No he shouldn't be. Werewolf babies aren't naturally silent and they sleep as long as most adults do. Wolves are like cats in the sense that they love their sleep because they are usually out running as much as they can during the day. The baby should be able to sleep just fine once he's fed and changed."

Stiles nods and grabs the bag with the baby formula and bottles in it. "Okay." he heads to the door but stops. "You know you can call him Alex right? That is his name after all." He doesn't wait for an answer he just turns back around and heads downstairs.

**~! #$%&!~**

Peter comes to a halt just out of sight of the Argent house. He's at the edge of the woods in front of the house but he's still working up the courage to walk up to the front door. He knows Chris is the only one home because after Gerard was killed and Allison went crazy Chris sent Allison to go live with her mother's sister until she came to the right frame of mind again.

Peter wants to feel remorse for Chris being all alone but he can't. Chris isn't supposed to be with anyone but him and it literally killed Peter to find out Chris had moved on, got a wife and had a child. Now that Chris is alone again Peter wants to start things off where they left them all those years ago but he knows it's never going to be the same as it was.

He doesn't even know if Chris still loves him or if he truly moved on. True Mates are supposed to love each other for as long as they live but Chris is a hunter and his mind works differently than a normal human's. For all Peter knows Chris could have forgotten him the second he walked away.

When Peter sees the shadow of Chris cross in front of the big window in the front of the house on his way to the kitchen his takes a deep breath, sucks up his pride and past feelings and steps out of the woods and up to the house.

He takes one more steading breath and makes sure his wolf is at bay. He knows Chris his is mate but he really doesn't want to be shot because he loses control and tries to hump Chris's leg or something.

He raises his hand and knocks loudly three times before lowering his hand and waiting. It doesn't take long because the kitchen is right next to the front door before the door is swinging open and Chris's eyes are widening in surprise.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" he demands in a shaky voice.

Peter sighs. "There's an Alpha pack in Beacon Hills looking for an Alpha baby in order to grow a super Alpha. We need to talk." he deadpans.

Chris swallows nods and steps aside to let Peter into his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, kind of a long chapter for me. I just couldn't stop once I got started. There is smut in this but nothing 'full on' just yet. Just some fun playing in the hallway, lol. The real stuff will most likely be in chapter 7. I have ideas for the Alpha pack and for Peter and Chris. After chapter 7 things will start to be getting down to the nitty gritty. Enjoy!**

**2: I am sicker than a dog right now plus my carpal tunnel is kicking my ass. With this story I like to be a chapter ahead but because of me being sick and everything I still want to be able to give you something to read so I'm posting my back up chapters for now. I'm still going to work on the next chapter of course and I'll post that as soon as I can get it finished. Same goes to the other two stories as well…thank you and I'm sorry. I swear I am going to get my crap together and write and post more chapters soon!**

Chapter 5

Chris sets a cup of steaming hot coffee down on the kitchen table in front of Peter before taking his seat right across from the man. "Why don't you start from the beginning." He says as he takes a tentative sip of his own coffee.

Peter sighs and averts his gaze from watching Chris' throat swallow. His swallows his own surge of desire and looks down at the table. "Stiles found a baby in the woods. When he went in search of the baby's mother he found a pack of Alpha woods stringing her up and killing her. He said he heard them demand her to tell them where she hid the baby, when she refused they killed her. He said they were talking about turning the baby into some kind of super Alpha since it was born a natural Alpha and that's never been seen before in this generation. Stiles and the baby bonded and you know how Stiles is, he had to be the one to protect it so he brought it home with him. He and the baby are now living with me and Derek at the Hale house. It's the safest option while the pack in town looking for the baby." He says all in one breath.

Chris kind of stares at him for a moment before setting his coffee down and fixes his gaze directly on Peter's. "Are you lying to me?" he asks bluntly.

A flash of hurt enters Peter's eyes before it's quickly gone and he blanks his features. "No. I am not lying. If you would like to see the baby you can come to the house and see him for yourself. I only came here to warn you about the Alpha pack and to tell you to stay away from the baby. The baby is not dangerous, he is just like any other baby, the Alpha pack want to make him dangerous but he's not dangerous with us. Derek and I both know how to take care of a werewolf child and Stiles will learn from us. He and the baby have already bonded so there's no way to get him out of this." He says in a monotone voice.

Chris sighs. "Alright, I believe you. I do want to see the baby just so I can get a look at…him?" he finishes as a question.

Peter nods. "Yes. His name is Alex. I don't have all the details yet because Derek told me to come inform you of what was going on first. If you want to know more than you can come to the house with me and talk to Stiles and Derek." He stands, leaving his coffee growing cold. "You can either follow me or get a hold of Derek to figure out a time for you three to meet and talk."

He begins walking back to the front door. He can't be in the room with Chris alone for much longer. He's barely holding himself back from making a mistake. If he even makes one wrong move towards Chris then Chris will shoot his ass and leave him to die. He just knows it. He hears Chris' chair scrape as he stands as well and then footsteps are behind him following him to the door.

"I'm come with you now. I need to know as much as I can so that I can be on the lookout for them. Come on, we'll take my SUV." He says in a no nonsense tone as he shoulders past Peter and heads to his car.

Peter sighs but dutifully follows him to the vehicle. He opens the passenger side door and slides into his seat. He instantly feels awkward because the last time he was in the same vehicle as Chris they made love three times before Chris broke up with him because his sister threatened to tell their father about them.

Peter can still remember the desperate way Chris touched him, like a man starving. At the time Peter was so clouded with lust that he didn't think it was odd that Chris was being so desperate and rushed. "They are both at the house so just head there." Peter pulls out his cell phone and sends Derek a text warning him that they are on their way over.

**~! #$%&!~**

Derek pockets his phone with a sigh. He watches as Stiles tucks Alex in with a blanket and waits for him to enter the hallway and close the door behind him before he speaks. "Peter just texted and said him and Chris are on their way here. I guess Chris wants to see the baby and find out what's going on."

Stiles sighs because he knew this was going to happen. He's not upset that Chris wants proof and all the details. Of course he would. Stiles nods. "Alright. I'm not sure I want to disturb Alex now that he's asleep for the night but I don't mind explaining what I saw and heard."

Stiles looks up at Derek and his breath catches in his throat. Derek is staring at him like he was in the bedroom right before he tried to kiss him. Stiles does exactly what he did in the room and licks his lips. This time Derek doesn't wait he just surges forward and captures Stiles' lips in a bruising yet tender kiss.

Stiles whimpers and immediately opens his mouth to Derek probing tongue. He can't believe after all this time he's finally kissing Derek Hale. He's wanted to do this for a long time now. He thrusts his hands up into Derek's hair and pulls the older man against his body. Derek grunts as they impact with the wall but he doesn't stop kissing Stiles, only pressing him harder into the wall with his body as he brings his hands up to grip Stiles' waist.

Stiles pants against Derek mouth as their tongues battle and push against each other. He runs his hands through Derek's soft hair and pulls on the strands trying to get closer. This is everything he's ever thought it would be and even better than that. Derek's hands begin to travel up his sides. One grips the back of his neck and tilts his head just so and the other travels back down to palm his ass.

A moan shocks its way out of his throat and his entire body jerks and shudders in Derek's arms when Derek touches his ass for the first time. He's as hard as a steel diamond in his jeans and blindingly thrusts into Derek's thigh for some much needed friction.

Derek growls, grabs the back of Stiles' thighs and bodily lifts Stiles up into his arms. Stiles takes a sharp intake of breath and wraps his legs around Derek's hips. He moan whimpers the second his hard on comes in contact with Derek's and practically slams his hips forward.

Even though he's been trying to breathe through his nose so he doesn't have to stop kissing Derek he begins to feel light headed so he wrenches his head away and takes gulping breathes of air into his lungs. Derek doesn't even stop just moves his lips down to Stiles' neck and begins sucking and licking bruises into his pale skin.

Stiles is gasping and moaning and withering against Derek like he's caged and trying to get out. Derek loves how responsive Stiles is to everything. He loves listening to the gasping breathes and exhaled moans. He loves feeling Stiles move against him without being able to stop because he wants it so bad. Derek loves that he causes these reactions in Stiles and hopes that he's the last person to ever make Stiles have these reactions ever again.

Derek's head suddenly snaps up and he growls lowly in frustration. Stiles lets his eyes slowly blink away the lust as his body stops moving as well. He takes a deep breath and flops back against the wall knowing Derek will hold him up. Derek huffs out a breath and moves back to his neck. He doesn't mark it though just nuzzles against it and occasionally lick it like he can't help it.

"Peter and Chris have arrived." He murmurs into Stiles' skin.

Stiles whines in disappointment and shivers when he feels Derek's chuckle vibrate his entire being. "Can we tell them to go away and move this up to your room?" he asks hopefully.

Derek growls again but this time it's full of arousal and possessiveness. "Bet you would love that." He answers roughly.

Stiles chuckles. "I would and the sooner we explain everything and get rid of Chris the sooner we can pick this back up in a bed." He reasons.

Derek sighs but dutifully steps away from the wall and lowers Stiles to his feet. Stiles fixes himself in his jeans and glares half-heartedly at Derek when the older man smirks and doesn't even bother to hide his arousal.

His large arousal.

Stiles stops. And stares. He can't help it. Derek is pretty damn huge and he's not even seeing the whole thing. He's seeing a bulge covered by jeans, which means there is a whole lot more underneath. He totally can't help it if he salivates and has to lick his lips to keep from drooling. It twitches.

When he hears a rumbling growl his head snaps up and his gaze looks on a pair of blood red eyes. Stiles can't help but thrum with renewed arousal at the sight. Before, those red used to make him feel fear but now that he knows the real Derek and now that he's touched and dreamed of this those eyes only make him want to drop to his knees and suck Derek's cock while he stares at him with those eyes.

"God your eyes are such a turn on, every color of them too." He's not in possession of his body when he pushes away from the wall and slowly makes his way towards Derek who moved over to the other side of the hall to control his actions and contain himself because Peter and Chris are minutes away from pulling into the driveway and he knows Peter will be able to smell them both the second he opens the car door.

Stiles doesn't know where this new found courage and sexuality came from but he has a feeling it was Derek who brought it out of him. Derek makes him feel alive and wanted. No one has ever made him feel this way, not even Lydia when he thought he loved her.

"I love when they are green, it's the color that represents who you were as a child before the fire. The innocence yet fierce nature of being connected so wholly with your wolf. The blue is just a little better, the color that represents the angry yet passionate man that holds so much inside just wanting to let it all burst free." Stiles is just about right up against Derek's body now. Derek's eyes flash the colors as Stiles expresses them and their meanings to hm.

Stiles is now leaning against Derek's body. He can't help himself, Derek has awoken something in him and he's not sure if he can bottle it back up. He feels so sexy and free right now, he doesn't even care how far away Peter and Chris. They can wait in the damned car until he's done with Derek for all he cares. He needs to at least taste what Derek has been teasing him with.

He runs his hands up Derek's stomach over his shirt and whimpers at the hard muscle there. Derek groans at the noises Stiles is making and look of pure hunger in his eyes as he tries to take in every detail of Derek's body.

Stiles cops one last feel before backing away enough to look into Derek's eyes. They are back to their Alpha red and Stiles smiles. "But the red…the red is the color I love the most. It's you and the Alpha all wrapped up into one package. I know you are there with him, can feel you but I can feel him too. I love watching your eyes change to red and then glow with such power that no one could take you done no matter how hard they tried. That no wolf Alpha or not could ever defeat you." Stiles smiles coyly as he slowly sinks onto his knees right there in the hallway.

His hands lift to the button on Derek's jeans and his undoes it before Derek can even suck in a breath. Derek closes his eyes and digs his nails into the wall behind him. Having Stiles' hands on him is making his blood boil and his wolf pace the edges of his mind.

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to look right at me." Stiles murmurs and he pulls the teeth of Derek's zipper down.

Derek's eyes snap open and he trains the red orbs right on Stiles' own chocolate hazel eyes. Stiles' grin widens and he nuzzles into Derek's thigh as he pulls the front of Derek's jeans down. Instead of seeing more fabric Stiles sees nothing but skin and hums happily that Derek isn't wearing any underwear. He leans forward and takes a deep breath of Derek's skin and moans at the pure male smell wafting from between Derek's legs. Stiles can smell his arousal but he can also some sweat and soap from his morning run and shower. He's not sure how he can smell all of that but he can and he loves it.

"Lift your hips." He demands breathlessly.

Derek follows orders without even thinking about it. Seeing Stiles like this is such a turn on that Derek throbs and twitches against his stomach as his erection is set free from his jeans. Stiles may not realize it but he's acting more wolf then human right now and he's not even a wolf. The smelling, the nuzzling, the growling and the puffs of breath are all traits werewolves exhibit when they mate. It's something that connects the wolf to his human and then to its mate.

Stiles stares at Derek's erection once it is free and standing tall. Derek has to be at least ten inches maybe even more. He's flushed red, damn near purple at the tip and Stiles' mouth drop open when he sees the slight bulge beginning to form at the base. His eyes flick up to meet Derek's still red star. "You have a knot?" he groans with pure excited arousal.

Derek's grin can only be described as wolfish. "All Alpha's do. It's for breeding." He says matter of fact.

"I wonder if I can fit it into my mouth." He murmurs almost to himself.

From the way Derek moans and thrusts into the air in front of Stiles' face he heard what Stiles said. Stiles chuckles and reaches out to grab ahold of the knot. He squeezes gently and is rewarded with a flood of pre come dribbling out of the tip and down to the base to settling on Stiles' closed fist. Stiles licks his lips and leans forward to lap up the pre come on his fist. His moans at the flavor and his eyes flick up to lock on Derek's.

Which are still glowing that beautiful red that Stiles loves so much. More pre come dribbles down Derek's shaft and this time Stiles using it to slick the way while he slowly begins to pump Derek in his fist, making sure to apply a small amount of pressure on his knot every time he passes over it.

"You want to know why I love it when you are glow red the most?" he asks innocently, as if he doesn't have Derek's cock in his pumping hand.

Derek pants and groans softly when Stiles once again squeezes around his knot before stroking back up. "W…why?" he grits out between his teeth.

"I love your red eyes the most because I get to see all of your sides combined and I selfishly want more." he leans forward and licks the tip, bringing the pearly liquid into his mouth and coating his tongue with it. "Make me wander what you would be like in bed. Touching me and taking me as both yourself and the Alpha. Part of you being soft and loving and the other part being rough and marking me all over." Stiles moans loudly at the images in his head. "God I can see it now. I want it so bad Derek. Wanted it for a long time. Tired of waiting to take and be taken."

Without another word Stiles surges forward and swallows Derek to the base. He lips close around the top of Derek's knot and he moans as he tries to suck more into his mouth. He wants to feel all of Derek in his mouth and then hopefully after Chris leaves in his ass too. He hopes Derek is on the same page because he don't think he could let Derek tell him no.

He begins to feel the knot swell and inch its way up the shaft of Derek's cock. Stiles moans and practically pops his jaw out of place opening his mouth wider to take more of Derek inside. He tries to tuck his teeth back as far as he can but he can feel them scrape along the knot as it swells even more. There's an ache beginning in his jaw but he's too far in bliss to stop or pull back now.

Derek is moaning and groaning above him and he's making small circular motions with his hips. Trying to get as much pressure on his knot as he can without hurting Stiles. All the while his eyes have never changed from their red color and have never left Stiles' face. Stiles looks up at him with flush covered cheeks and swollen lips. "Stiles…" he moans brokenly.

That's the only warning Stiles gets before Derek is throwing his head back and howling his pleasure to the ceiling. Pulse after pulse of come shoots into Stiles' mouth and he tries to swallow down as much as he can. There's a lot so some of it leaks out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin and neck.

Stiles groans as the taste because Derek tastes better than anything he can think of right now. He wants nothing more than to stay where he is and drink everything Derek has to offer him for the rest of the night. The knot in his mouth pulses and throbs and then slowly begins to shrink and move back down to the base.

Once the knot is back in place and Derek has stopped pulsing come Stiles pulls back with a gasp and a cough. Suddenly he's being hauled to his feet and his mouth, chin and neck is being attacked by Derek's tongue and lips. He can feel all of the excess come being licked off of him and it makes him whine with need. His own cock twitching in near pain in his jeans.

Derek quickly spins Stiles until he's pressed against the wall before sinking to his knees and practically ripping Stiles' jeans down his legs. Stiles hears his button hit something down at the other end of the hallway. Before Stiles even has time to take a breath Derek sucks him down to the root and suctions his mouth around Stiles.

"Oh Fuck Derek!" Stiles cries out. That's it. That's all it takes before Stiles is arching his back and coming so hard down Derek's throat that his vision gives and he blacks out for a few minutes.

When he comes to he's tucked back into his jeans and is being cradled against Derek's chest while he nuzzles into Stiles' throat. Stiles moans weakly at the pleasurable pain of Derek's stubble scraping him lightly.

Derek chuckles and licks the pain away. "Welcome back." he murmurs.

Stiles shivers. "That…that was freaking awesome. We so have to do that as often as we can." Stiles comments.

Derek laughs and Stiles smiles because it actually sounds like a happy laugh. Stiles would give just about anything to hear that laugh more often. Derek nuzzles against him one more time before finally stepping back and reaching out his hand for Stiles to take. "We better get downstairs, Peter is getting annoyed with having to wait in the car with Chris." He comments.

Stiles blushes crimson red because he forgot Peter would be able to hear and smell them from the outside. Derek laughs at his face and runs his fingertip down the blush on Stiles' cheeks. "How can you be blushing after everything you just said and did?" he asks curiously.

Stiles grins. "I don't think I'll ever get used to werewolves being able to smell and hear my sexy times." He confesses.

Derek grins right back. "Well get used to it because now that I've had a taste of you there is no way I am letting you sleep in any other room but mine. I want you in my bed and you are not allowed to wear clothes while in my room." He states firmly.

Stiles laughs as they make their way into the kitchen and they hear the front door open. "Good because I didn't plan on using that room anyway. Unless of course my dad stays over for the night." he adds.

"You two are sickening. Thanks for making me wait in the car." Peter says sarcastically as he enters the kitchen.

Sassy sexy Stiles is suddenly back. "You didn't really have to. You could have come in, you heard it all anyway and you and Chris are big boys you know what sex sounds like. Why hide it?" he grins.

Peter quirks an eyebrow and sends Derek an amused look. "Looks like you let the monster inside loose. Good luck with that nephew."

Chris clears his throat and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "I don't really care to hear about anyone's sex life so if you don't mind I would love to be told about this baby and the Alpha make supposedly in town." He demands.

The two werewolves and the teenager roll their eyes but Stiles does turn to look at Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter will have the awaited smut in it. This chapter starts off some of the plot for the story, begins bringing things together and making sense of it all. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

"Derek can you make some coffee?" Stiles asks as he takes a seat at the table across from Chris. He has a few things to explain and he's sure Chris will have questions. Derek nods silently and goes about making some coffee for everyone. Peter raises an eyebrow at his nephew doing as Stiles asks but doesn't say anything because he knows how it feels for a mated wolf to want to make their mate happy. Peter's been there before and he wishes more than anything he was back to that time in his life. He would give anything to be able to take Chris' orders and give him anything he wanted.

He shakes his head from those thoughts and tunes into what Stiles is saying.

"…were angry. They truly wanted Alex, uh the baby. They know how rare it is for a child to be born Alpha and they want to turn him into some kind of super werewolf soldier or something. They sounded like they had all the plans worked out. I don't know how strong they are or even how long they've been Alpha's because they didn't sense me or the baby while I was listening in. They were so focused on themselves and talking that they didn't even hear me run off."

Chris listens to Stiles and nods his head occasionally. It's not odd for there to be a pack of Alpha's or even for the pack to want something specific but it is odd for there to be a pack of _new_ Alpha's. All of the Alpha pack's that Chris has heard of have been Alpha's for many years and they are usually only in an Alpha pack because they lost their full pack to an invasion or attack from hunters so they join other Alpha's who have gone through the same.

Chris furrows his brow. "I've heard of Alpha's packs, I've even fought one, but the way you are describing this pack makes it sound like they are newly turned Alpha's. That doesn't happen, all the Alpha pack's I've ever heard of or even come across have been made up of Alpha's who have lost their pack and needed a new one. Instead of creating one they join a pack of Alpha's for strength and sometimes even vengeance."

Stiles nods. "That actually makes sense. The way they were talking they sounded like they were in a hurry but that they also had all the time in the world. It doesn't make sense I know but you had to have been there. They sounded like they knew what they were doing but they were still new to doing it. They were all really angry too. The only one who seemed to not be a novice at the Alpha thing was the woman who was killed. She even seemed to anticipate that this was already going to happen and was ready for it."

Derek steps in now because things are starting to sound weird. "How would she know they were going to kill her and why would she leave her son right smack in the middle of the woods where the Alpha pack have found him, why not hide him with someone she trusts or even take him to an orphanage?" he asks.

Stiles seems to of think of something because he gets up from the table and leaves the room with a 'hold on' thrown over his shoulder on his way out. A few minutes later he returns with a book and a couple old folded up maps. He sets the book on the table and then opens one of the maps for everyone to see.

"This is an old map of the entire Hale property in Beacon Hills. The red lining is where the property ends." He points to the lining. The area inside the red lining is all of Beacons Hills and about half of the next town over including all of the wooded areas. Peter and Derek already know this so they figure Stiles is showing Chris this for a certain reason.

"The Hale Pack owns everything inside the red lining. There are six more maps and six more red lined areas that the Hale pack still own as well. Before the fire the Hale Pack was the most known pack in the world and had alliances with other packs all over the world. They even had alliances in with hunters too." He explains.

Chris studies the map for a few minutes before nodding and sitting back. "Okay, I knew the Hale pack owned a lot but I didn't know it was that much. But what does that have to do with the Alpha Pack and the baby?" he asks.

Stiles nods like he knew Chris was going to ask that question. He pulls the book forward and points to it. "As I said earlier, the Hale pack had, probably still has, a lot of alliances and friends from other packs. That woman knew where she was, I could hear it in her voice. She left Alex in a box in the middle of woods with no one around yet she told the Alpha pack that the baby was safe and away from them when he was actually not even fifty feet away. She knew she was in Hale territory and she knew someone would find the baby before the Alpha pack did." He points to the book again. "This book has a list of names, numbers and addresses of the alliances and friends of the Hale pack. How much you want to bet that that woman is somewhere in this book? If we find out who she was then maybe we can find out where she came from and if anyone from her old pack or relatives is still living."

Derek grabs the book and begins flipping through it while Peter begins opening all the maps up and studying the areas. They both knew the Hale pack had lots of land but nether new how much because it wasn't really their jobs when Derek's parents were still alive. Derek has been looking for these himself but wasn't able to find them. He was actually afraid that they perished in the fire. "How did you figure this out and where did you find these, you only just got here?" Derek asks as he scans the book.

"While you were putting the crib together and the baby was feeding I did a little exploring in the library. That old desk, the one that survived the fire I was touching it and just admiring it when I tripped over a book on the floor and hip checked the desk. Something under it popped and the maps and book fell to the ground. I picked them up and when I was looking at them I realized what they were. I did a little bit of thinking and some of the stuff the woman said made me think she knew where she was. It kind of fell into place after that." He shrugs.

He doesn't want to overstep his bounds because Derek is the Alpha but he feels a responsibility for Alex and he'll do anything to keep him safe. He hopes Derek understands that. He doesn't seem upset that Stiles found this stuff or that he's kind of taken over this little meeting. "What should we do now?" he asks, subtly letting Derek know this is still his show.

Derek looks up with a quick smile before focusing back on the book. "I think we should do some tracking of the Alpha pack in pairs. Two noses and senses are better than one. Isaac and Scott will be back from their little weekend away tomorrow so I'll fill them in on what's going on then. I don't want couple pairing up so I'll put Scott and Boyd together and Erica with Isaac. Jackson will be with me and Lydia can help you will the research. Chris are you interested in helping us or do you want to stay in the back ground unless the Alpha pack attacks?"

Chris shakes his head. "I do patrols around town every night so I don't mind adding the woods to my patrols. I want to help and I want to be in the loop the whole time. I know we haven't had the best at trust or whatever in the past but I want to help with this. And I won't call any other hunters here because most of them still follow Gerard's law and they'll end up getting themselves killed."

Derek nods. "Okay good. You and Peter can patrol the woods together. I don't anyone alone when they are in the woods, even you. I understand you're a hunter and know what you're doing but the way Stiles describes this Alpha pack they sound young rabid, like all they care about is power and blood. That's a dangerous combination, even for a seasoned hunter. You okay with that?"

Chris doesn't look too happy about being paired with Peter but he nods anyway. "That's fine." He grumbles. Stiles can tell Derek is suppressing a smile or smirk and decides to ask Derek about Peter and Chris later.

"Stiles, you and Lydia can call the people in the books and see if you can find anyone who knows who the woman could have been. Call Danny tomorrow and see if he can start the whole paperwork stuff and then have him jump in and help you will the calls when he's done. Boyd and Erica will be back from his parent's beach house tomorrow as well so we'll have a pack meeting to explain all of this and catch everyone up. Peter, since Chris was interrupted from his patrolling tonight I want you to go with him and look through the woods a little. Try and find the area where they killed the woman and see if you can scent them. Don't split up and don't attack if you do sense them, just remember where you sensed them from and we'll start tracking tomorrow once we have the whole pack with us."

Stiles secretly loves when Derek is in Alpha mode. He stands tall, metaphorically sometimes, and talks in a strong and clear voice. When he's like this no one can ignore him or pretend to not have heard him. You know instantly when Derek is talking. Stiles secretly hopes Derek uses that voice on him in private sometimes soon.

"Chris, I know you wanted to see the baby tonight but he's already down for the night and I don't want to disturb him. You can obviously tell that we're not pulling a joke on you anything so I'm sure you won't mind waiting until tomorrow to see him." Stiles says.

Chris nods and stands from the table. Peter stands as well but doesn't look happy about having to leave with Chris. "I understand."

Derek stands as well and shakes Chris' hand. "Thank you for offering to help. Come over tomorrow around three, the pack will all be here by then and you can be a part of the meeting in case anyone has any questions for you."

Chris nods again, shakes Derek hair and then sends Peter a weird look before leading the way out of the Hale house and back to his SUV. Derek chuckles once Chris' vehicle starts up and begins backing out of the driveway. He folds the maps up and sets the book on top but leaves everything on the table for tomorrow.

"What's going on with Peter and Chris?" Stiles can't hold back from asking.

Derek looks up with a smile. "Chris is Peter's mate. They used to be together when they we in high school but something happened and Chris was sent off to Military school right after high school. They were forced to split up and haven't seen each other since, not until right as Peter was killing Kate."

Stiles' jaw drops and he looks between the empty chairs both men were sitting in and Derek. "Uh…what? I thought Peter had a wife and kids that died in the fire?" he asks. He's pretty sure wolves mate for life. If Chris really was Peter's mate then Peter would physically not be able to be with another without feeling the pain and loss of his mate. At least that's what he read.

Derek shakes his head sadly. "No, Peter adopted a little boy and a little girl a few years apart. When Chris left he was very sad and no one could seem to bring him out of his funk. My dad left a few adoption pamphlets around the house for him to see because peter loves kids. He thought Peter would see the pamphlets and maybe apply for a job but instead he ended up adopting a brother and a sister who had lost their parents in a car crash. The kids seemed to make him happy and he started being himself again so no one complained when peter decided to take classes at the local college and adopt two kids. No one wanted to make him feel the way he felt when Chris left." He explains.

Stiles blows out a breath. "Wow. I never would have guessed Chris was Peter's mate. I honestly just thought Chris was still upset about Kate."

Derek shakes his head again. "As much as this may seem like an asshole thing to say but Chris doesn't care about what happened to Kate. Chris has always followed the code of a hunter and in the code it states that if a hunter steps out of line and kills an innocent then they must face the consequences of their actions, which could possibly be in their death. Kate killed over a hundred people in the fire. My parents were throwing a pack party for the newest members. There were kids, babies, werewolves and humans here that night. Peter, Laura and I were sent on a beer run. Dad ran out and needed more. Peter had to go because Laura wasn't twenty one yet and I went for extra muscle.

"On our way back fire trucks, police cars and ambulances began rushing past us and towards the house. We panicked, parked the car on the side of the road and ran the rest of the way here. When we got here the house was already up in flames, no way of stopping it. Peter was already shifted and listening for James and Casey, the kids he adopted. He must have heard them because he went running into the house. Laura and I honestly thought he wouldn't make it out alive. When the police showed up we pretended to come running out of the woods like we didn't know what was going on. We told the police that Peter had headed home in front of us a few minutes and they rushed in to get him before the house exploded. When they pulled him out he was barely breathing and he was whimpering Chris' name over and over. He slipped into a coma on the way to the hospital. Once we were sure he was situated and safe Laura and I left town because it was too painful to smell the fire and burnt flesh around the house."

Derek is standing up and leaning against the kitchen counter. Stiles walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. Derek has never talked about the fire or what happened that night before so for him to be telling Stiles this means a lot. Stiles lets Derek bury his nose in the crook of his neck and breathe in before speaking.

"Um…this may not be the time to ask this question but…am I your mate or are you just attracted to me?"

Derek lifts his head high enough to look Stiles in the eye. "You are my mate. I've known it since the minute I met you in the woods with Scott looking for his inhaler. I was afraid back then because of everything that was happening but I just couldn't stop myself from kissing you in the hall a little bit ago. I didn't think it would go as far as it did but I'm glad I finally made the move to." He admits.

Stiles smiles and leans forward a bit. He kisses Derek gently on the lips before pulling back and grinning wickedly. "I'm glad you made a move too but didn't you promise me a repeat once Chris left?"

Derek growls and his eyes flash red for a brief second before lunging forward and picking Stiles up in one swoop. Stiles gasps and instantly wraps his legs around Derek's hips. Derek attaches his lips to Stiles' neck and begins making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Stiles moans and flips the light switches off as he passes them. "We need to check on Alex at least before we head up to your room." He moans.


End file.
